Unbreak My Heart
by telcontarian
Summary: Aurikku. This follows their relationship from the Thunder Plains til Macalania and how their differences bring them closer together.
1. Behind Closed Doors

Unbreak My Heart  
by Tari

**Yeah, I know that I said that I would be updating my fanfiction and posting a couple of one shots over the holidays, but I'm afraid that due to illness and certain members of my family being twisted and downright bloody evil, I have been able to accomplish much so far...**

**This story takes place at the Thunder Plains when Rikku, frightened by said thunder and lightning, gets locked out of her room and is forced to spend the night with a certain legendary guardian...**

**Very long, Aurikku one shot up ahead! Rated M? Read on to find out! I am so evil. XD**

**Dedication: Pour vous, Gillian. I know that you think I am insane for drooling over a dead guy with one eye, grey hair and who dresses like Little Red Riding Hood. Oh yeah, and there is the teensy weensy fact that he is not real. But hey, what can I say? You're my best friend and I wouldn't have you any other way. Huggles. Besides, I don't think you come with a volume reduction function anyways... -- Eh, so thanks for being there through thick and thin and I hope that we stay friends for a long time. Unless you decide to push me off a cliff or feed me to the pigeons or something. -Gives wowwipop and pats condescendingly on the head- Here's some grenades - go out and have fun!**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Jaymo, Gining, Drachegirl14 and rr1963 who write the most amazing Aurikku fanfiction you'll ever read. You guys are a true inspiration to me and I hope you never change. Thank you. Check my AN at the bottom, guys! XD  
**

**I realise that this story may seem OOC - but then again, so do many of my stories. I know that Auron has a soft side somewhere, but it is really hard for him to reveal it without seeming too OOC. I'll try my best, though! Reviews and flames welcomed with cookies and chocolate! Also, about the whole Rikku trying to get into bed with Lulu thing, I would like to point out that Rikku does not have a thing for her - merely she is frightened and wants to be comforted. She is the sole property of Auron. XD**

**Also, the whole Rikku being freaked out by Lulu's dolls was an idea that was enhanced from Jaymo's recent story, "A Very Aurikku Christmas". I realise that the ideas are very similar, but I could not think of anything else that would make Rikku have second thoughts about sleeping in Lulu's bed. Where would be the fun in that when she could be sleeping with Auron?**

**I think this has to be my longest story yet! Hopefully this should make up for my lack of updating. I realise that this seems to get stupider as I write. You have to forgive me - but I don't plan to edit it at four o' clock in the morning. Not even I am that insane... I have also noticed that Rikku's personality seems to take a dramatic plunge from being scared of said legendary guardian to slowly driving him mad with her antics. Meh. **

**A final AN from me and then I'm gone, I promise. I guess I like to talk a lot! I apologise for dragging this story out - I just could not find "the opportune moment" for Auron and Rikku to get together without making it all seem too rushed. Criticism, wowwipops, whatever - please review.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Final Fantasy X or "Unbreak My Heart" by Toni Braxton. I wonder what I would do if I did own the rights of FFX, though... Probably die of shock at Squaresoft's benevolence! XD  
**

* * *

Cowering under the table in one of Rin's Travel Agencies situated deep in the heart of the Thunder Plains, Rikku uttered a little moan as the thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, the lightning illuminating the sky in tedious flashes, the unforgiving light of Hell reflected in the depths of its unearthly terror. With a small sob, the youngest member of the Pilgrimage buried her face into her trembling arms, unsuccessfully trying to drown out the malicious, unethical voices that echoed from the very heart of the storm itself.

Rikku wished that she had never joined Yuna's Pilgrimage. If her mission to rescue the Summoner and bring her back safely to the Sanctum in Bikanel Island had succeeded, there would have been no need to even set foot within two hundred feet of the damned Plains. Her small frame automatically responding to the unrelenting, crashing thunder, Rikku looked up to see herself reflected in the single, captivating, hazel eye of the legendary guardian himself, Auron.

A faint blush rising in her cheeks, the girl was the first to drop her gaze as Auron's piercing stare drilled into Rikku's very soul with vivid intensity.

Auron...

The man's mind was a labyrinth to Rikku - a labyrinth in which the Al Bhed could easily lose herself in - lost eternally in a multitude of solitude and plethora of relentless responsibility to guide her cousin to her final destination of Zanarkand. The silent warrior who spoke very little but was entitled with the unspoken authority of being the commander of this Pilgrimage. For it had been Auron's final decision for Rikku to be Yuna's final guardian in her quest to obtain the final Aeon.

Determinedly avoiding Auron's silent attempt of persuading the girl to meet his eye, Rikku shifted under the table, trying to make herself comfortable despite the cramped conditions that she had confined herself to. Gradually, her emerald eyes began to close, the thoughts racing through her hazy mind as Auron's heavy boots filled what remained of her sight. With a small sigh, a smile spread slowly across Rikku's lips as she finally succumbed herself to the arms of sleep, allowing her dreams to lead her to a utopia where she could rest with the knowledge that the thunder and lightning would not penetrate the barriers of sleep.

* * *

With a relieved sigh, Auron proceeded to remove his glasses and rub the bridge of his nose in exasperation. The time was late, and it had been many hours since the rest of the guardians - with the exception of himself and Rikku - had retired to their rooms in the hope of catching some well-earned rest before the time came for the party to embark on towards Macalania, where Yuna was to obtain Shiva, the aeon of ice. Rikku was still young in comparison to the remnants of the group, and he knew that she was desperately in need of sleep. It was just a matter of time really before the young guardian decided to fall victim to her much-needed rest.

She was a strange being, Auron decided, as he watched Rikku's smile grow in correspondence to her dreams. Whilst she was not afraid to openly speak her thoughts concerning the environment around her, the girl still wore her heart on her sleeve with apparent traits that enemies could use against her. The role of the guardian was to protect the Summoner at the cost of one's life - ironic, mused Auron, considering their fate - and here was a guardian, still a child in many ways, being made to sober quickly as the prospect of death loomed in the distance, her own future not yet unfurled before her feet.

Leaving his sword propped up against the wall, Auron stooped momentarily beneath the table, returning shortly with Rikku sleeping peacefully in his arms. The warrior stood looking down upon the bundle, regarding the girl as instinctively, she moved closer to the warmth being provided.

Strange feelings stirred deep within the man's defunct heart whenever Rikku's swirled eyes would settle on his form, her ever-curious glance keen and sympathetic. Rikku had already begun to break past the barriers that had been built around his heart at an alarming rate, and Auron dreaded the strong feelings that had slowly materialised every time the girl would chance to stray near him. Already, Auron was beginning to doubt whether the relationship that existed between them was nothing more than that of a professional kind.

Manoeuvring the sleeping girl in his arms, the warrior fumbled for the doorknob, which would lead him to the passage which contained the sleeping quarters, all of which were already occupied by various travellers other than themselves, forced to seek refuge for the night as the storm that raged outside proved to be dangerous and disconcerting.

Rikku shifted in her sleep as she mumbled inaudibly, a small hand reaching out to grasp the material of Auron's coat as she moved to rest her head against the crook of his neck. Her movements stilled again and Auron found himself staring at the young nymph he held, the traces of a smile echoing across his lips as he was obviously amused by the girl's actions.

After what seemed like an eternity, but, in truth, had only been a few minutes, Auron finally found himself facing the door which provided shelter to the other women of the Pilgrimage. His journey of putting Rikku to her rest had been delayed somewhat by certain ministrations of the Blitzballers, Wakka and Tidus, who seemed to be having a raucous debate within the confines of their chamber - one, which Auron felt necessary to quell, before the argument resulted in the shedding of blood.

He thanked whatever higher power that was watching over him that he did not have to share a room with the youths tonight. Although, his thoughts wandered to Kimahri, who had the misfortune of having to sleep in the same room as the inseparable duo. He knew that the Ronso was perfectly capable of handling the pair should things get out of hand. Still, it pleased Auron to know that he still had the ability to scare Tidus into submission after all these years. Some things never changed...

Sliding the door open with his foot, Auron stepped blindly into the room which was sheathed in total darkness. Making his way over to the only unoccupied bed, the man held Rikku in one arm, whilst folding back the coverlets, depositing his charge onto the mattress and pulling the warm quilt up to her chin, tucking he edges securely around the girl's slim torso.

The warmth and kindness that permeated from the nymph was astounding, and as Auron stood watching Rikku as she curled into a ball in the centre of the bed, he gave a slim smile as he realised that Rikku had made the stoic warrior perform feats that he would never have carried out in the presence of others. He could not even recall putting Tidus to bed, even in the ten years that he had spent watching over him in Zanarkand. Yes, this girl had Auron twisted round her little finger.

His musings leading him away to his rest, Auron turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door quietly as he left the female occupants to their dreams.

* * *

Rikku woke sometime in the night, her eyes unable to penetrate through the cloak of darkness that had fallen heavily upon the interior of the room. The steady breathing of her companions alerted Rikku to her present location and she frowned, trying to discern how she had fallen asleep under the table in the foyer and woken up in a room with Yuna and Lulu.

Realisation dawned upon her, and a faint blush stole across her cheeks as she recalled that the only occupants of the foyer had been herself and Auron. It was Mr Meanie himself that must have carried her so tenderly to her bed, diligently ensuring that Rikku did not spend the night alone, and friendless, in the midst of one of the most brutal storms that had ever surfaced upon the Plains.

As if on cue, a bout of lightning lit up the sky, followed closely by a deep rumble of thunder, so loud that Rikku could have sworn that great, gaping fissures patterned across the earth upon impact. Stifling a shriek which would have no doubt woken her female companions, Rikku hastily through the covers over her head, trying to drown out the unearthly sounds of the storm. A small groan escaped unbidden from Rikku's mouth and she trembled, untangling the quilt from her limbs before rising out of bed and pausing in the centre of the floor, biting her lips as she studied Yuna and Lulu.

Her cousin, her summoner that she had sworn to protect - even at the cost of her life. Yuna's sleeping face portrayed none of the hardships that she faced in reality and for this, Rikku smiled. Even though she still frowned heavily upon the Pilgrimage, and for Yuna sacrificing herself needlessly, the Al Bhed had to admit that her cousin was very brave. Rikku knew that Yuna would need her rest if they were to reach Macalania tomorrow.

Turning away from the Summoner, the girl instead directed her attention to Lulu, the Black Mage of the party. Beautiful and observant, the older woman was something of a role model to Rikku - having been known to give sound advice on a number of occasions. Lulu was regarded by Yuna as something akin to that of a sister - and Rikku was not blind as to notice the deep bond that existed between them. The Al Bhed knew that the Mage did not appear to hold prejudice against her, despite the origins of her race, and Rikku knew that Lulu would not object should she decide to climb into the older woman's bed and seek comfort from the storm.

But then... There stood the small obstacle of her dolls.

Ever since Rikku set her emerald eyes on Lulu's dolls, the Mage's preferred weaponry choice in combat, the girl had been mortally afraid of them. At night, Rikku could have sworn that the dolls would scan the perimeter of the camp site alongside their mistress when it was Lulu's turn to take watch. Also, when Rikku first joined the party, she had the strangest feeling that the dolls would study the girl: following her every movement as if to make sure that her actions would not be traitorous. But then, if her thoughts were true, who could blame their inquisitiveness? Rikku had tried to kidnap the Summoner, after all.

The girl exited the room, away from the windows where the lightning would not be able to disturb her thoughts. She shut the door softly in her wake, ensuring that the occupants would not awaken on her behalf. As she did so, however, a resounding click echoed solemnly through the silent hallway and Rikku froze, grasping the doorknob and twisting it, but to no avail.

She was locked out of the room.

Throwing a silent, but alarmingly violent tantrum in the passageway, Rikku bit her lip as she considered her options. Her mind resolute, the girl padded soundlessly across the thick carpet, prepared to settle for sleeping in Wakka, Tidus and Kimahri's room, when she heard an impossibly loud bang, followed by a bout of loud laughter from the Blitzballers, swiftly countered as Kimahri emitted a roar of frustration that scared Rikku senseless, even though his annoyance was not directed at the girl.

If even stoic Kimahri was on edge because of Tidus and Wakka's ceaseless antics, then there was no way that Rikku would be able to sleep in the same room.

Then that only left...

A loud crash of thunder rumbled menacingly in the background, but fell on deaf ears, however, as Rikku's emerald eyes widened in realisation, her chest becoming painfully constricted.

Auron.

* * *

Sighing, Rikku considered her options yet again: she was locked out of Yuna and Lulu's room; she was definitely not sharing with the sleepless Blitzballers who were intent on wreaking havoc; she could not sleep in the foyer as that would mean she would be alone... There was simply no other option.

Rikku gulped and slowly made her way down the hall to stop in front of Auron's room, knocking hesitantly upon the door.

Half expecting Auron to be asleep, Rikku turned her back to the frame, heaving a relieved sigh. She was surprised, however, as the door opened, revealing Auron standing there, casting the girl a suspicious look.

Rikku turned to face Auron, a gasp catching in her throat as she realised how the man appeared before her. His sleep-tousled hair remained untamed as his unabashed gaze roamed freely over Rikku's body, before apprehensively returning to meet the Al Bhed's emerald stare. His upper torso was bare, the usual black vest that concealed his chest and stomach discarded, along with his infamous red coat. Now, the muscles and finely toned stomach that were hidden beneath were fully revealed to Rikku and a faint blush flitted momentarily over the girl's cheeks, finding herself wondering whether or not perhaps Auron approved of what he saw. She knew that she could not fault his wonderfully masculine body that stood before her, open solely for her judgement.

More than anything else, Rikku longed to run her long fingers through his long, soft hair, to be held against the warrior's powerful chest, feeling the rippling stomach muscles moving beneath her in correspondence to his desire, whilst his lips glided over the delicate skin of RIkku's neck, whispering her name in the haze of his lust...

Before her unfulfilled daydream carried her away to the point of no return, she heard Auron cough and she shyly lifted her gaze to meet his.

"What are you doing here?" he muttered. "You should be asleep."

Rikku shifted nervously, her foot scuffing the carpet as she finally managed to voice the words. "I - I kinda got myself locked out of my room."

Auron stared at her incredulously. "Can you not share with Tidus and Wakka?"

The warrior's question was answered at the sound of heavy objects being smashed. They were obviously practising their Blitzball skills.

Auron sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his greying hair as he finally stood back, allowing Rikku entrance to the interior. "Come in, but don't break anything."

The girl shuffled into the room, her eyes fixed determinedly upon the floor. Auron entered at her back, closing the door behind him and shutting out the light that was steadily emanating from the hallway. Rikku sat awkwardly upon the edge of the bed, her feet unable to quite reach the ground. Removing his concealing glasses, Auron placed them on the night stand located beside the bed before lying down.

Several minutes later when he realised that Rikku had not moved from her position, Auron patted the empty space beside him, indicating his wish for the girl to occupy it. Uncertainty filling her conscience, Rikku hesitantly obeyed, pulling the coverlets up to her chin, like Auron had done so many hours ago. Content, Auron rolled over so that he was facing away from Rikku.

"G - goodnight," Rikku whispered tentatively, receiving a grunt in response.

Squirming, the girl tried to make herself comfortable, her limbs flailing as she fought off the covers that had tangled themselves, unbidden, about her lithe body. Auron growled in frustration and Rikku immediately stilled. A few minutes later, her antics increased again as a spring from the mattress dug painfully into her back.

Auron sat up, a disgruntled expression clearly evident upon his tired face as he studied the girl who was nearly pushing him onto the floor. "Will you please stop moving and go to sleep?"

Rikku gazed back at the warrior innocently as she continued to fidget, seemingly unconcerned by the glare that was cast in her direction. "I can't help it," she whined. "This bed is so uncomfortable."

Despite himself, Auron raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that your side was recently unoccupied?"

Rikku glared at the man in the darkness as he replaced his head back onto the pillow. "You are such a big meanie."

Auron chose to ignore this remark. Rikku lay back down once more and stillness ensued until Auron found himself dangerously close to sleeping on the floor once again. "If it allowed me to sleep," he ground out, clearly annoyed by the bed's second occupant, "Would you consider switching places?"

Rikku nodded vigorously, climbing over Auron and lying down on the opposite side of the bed with a relieved sigh. The warrior's eyes had begun to drift closed when a moan from Rikku indicated that she was unhappy. Sure enough, she complained that her pillow was not fluffy enough. Auron ground his teeth, becoming increasingly angry with the nymph that refused to go to sleep.

* * *

Within minutes, the man felt Rikku shift again and begin to speak, but he cut her off with an angry snarl. "What is it that you require this time? A glass of water? Perhaps a stuffed toy? I am sorry to disappoint you, but since I have neither, I think that it would be in your best interests if you go to sleep." 

"You don't have to say it like that, you know," whispered Rikku, a silent tear escaping her eye as she sniffled in the darkness. "All I wanted was a hug..."

Auron sat up and stared at the girl incredulously. "A hug?" he repeated, dumbfounded. "And just how old are you exactly?"

"Sixteen."

"You are unbelievable."

Rikku's hands went angrily to her hips. "You're never too old for hugs, you know. They're good for cheering people up. And, for getting to sleep," she hinted subtly. "Even people like you must need one sometime."

"I am perfectly capable of existing without them thank you. And you certainly do not need one either," he added as an afterthought. "Now, unless you have any important concerns, go to sleep."

With a small frown, Rikku paused, unable to think of a sentence to retaliate with. Instead, she contented herself with fruitlessly trying to fluff her pillow. Rolling over onto her tummy, the girl gave a small sigh as she closed her eyes. However, it was Auron that broke the prolonged silence this time.

"Do you realise," he began hesitantly, as if he was loathe to break the still atmosphere, "That since you entered this room and have constantly harassed me with your antics; you have not once been phased by the storm?"

Rikku rolled over to face him, the man's warm breath drifting dreamily over her face. "Hey! You're right!" she exclaimed, after contemplating the statement thoroughly in her mind. "You know, I should sleep with you more often."

Rikku sucked in a deep breath as she realised the full force of her implied suggestion and she groaned inwardly, praying that Auron did not pick up on her nervousness.

Auron smirked in the darkness, a low chuckle escaping from his lips in the process. "Do not think that this will be a regular occurrence," he warned through his amusement at her expense. "The others will believe that you are trying to take advantage at my misfortune."

It was Rikku's turn to stare at the older guardian incredulously. "Did you just make a joke?" she enquired, eyebrows raised as she swatted his arm playfully.

"I believe I did," replied Auron. The minutes that followed, however, were silent and as a feeling of unease settled heavily upon the warrior's shoulders, his gaze turned to Rikku who had decided to try on his glasses. She smirked at him, studying Auron over the top of the dark lenses and giggled, her voice deepening noticeably. "Keep moving."

A low growl escaped from the man's throat and he reached over, unsuccessfully trying to pluck the frames from the girl's face. Rikku danced out of his reach, taunting the older guardian as she continued to re-enact perfect impressions of him.

"No time to waste, let's go."

"Rikku," hissed Auron vehemently, adamant that Rikku had finally crossed the border - and wearing his glasses nonetheless. "My glasses. Now!"

The Al Bhed stuck her tongue out at the warrior in response. "Not until you give me a hug!" she teased, imploring him out of bed in pursuit of his stolen spectacles.

Auron sighed and began to massage his aching temple, for the moment ignoring the bouncing bundle before him. "Rikku, I am not in the mood for playing your silly little games. Now, give me back my glasses and go to sleep."

Sulking, a small pout apparent on her lips, Rikku slowly surrendered the stolen item into Auron's outstretched hand. Preoccupied with ensuring that the girl had not damaged his glasses in any way, he failed no notice the thief casting her attention upon another of the guardian's personal belongings. Momentarily looking up from his examination, Auron made to question Rikku about the bent leg, when his eyes widened in realisation at the object the thief was now scrutinising. His sake jug.

The warrior cursed his stupidity at leaving his precious jug within the sight of her inquisitive gaze. The glasses he could definitely live without, but his alcohol was a completely different matter entirely.

Removing the stopper that prevented the jug from spilling its contents everywhere, Rikku gingerly brought the liquid up to her nose and sniffed it tentatively, grimacing. How could Auron drink this stuff and remain sober?

As the inexperienced girl familiarised herself with his sake, Auron had moved stealthily from the bed and proceeded to make a wild grab for his alcohol, startling Rikku and causing her to empty half the jug on to the floor.

Looking sheepishly up at the guardian from under her long eyelashes, the Al Bhed flinched as she saw a muscle twitch in Auron's left eye, his fist clenching and unclenching at his side. With a nervous laugh, Rikku shoved the jug quickly into Auron's hands, spilling more of the precious alcohol in the process. The warrior glanced down at his sake, which was now drained almost completely.

The legendary guardian growled and as quick as lightning, Rikku swiped the forgotten spectacles from Auron's loose grasp, hoping that she could distract him into forgetting all about his drink. She smiled cheekily in his general direction and spinning quickly in the blinding darkness, fumbling greatly, she ran and eventually managed to find the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Leaning against the wall and gasping for breath, a small frown marred Rikku's lips as she realised that something was different. The floor on which she stood upon was cool against her bare feet and she reached out a hand, frowning as it came into contact with an unmistakable sink, cursing loudly as she realised that she had in fact shut herself in the adjacent bathroom.

"VILG ED!"

Auron found himself chuckling at Rikku's expense, the anger almost subsiding at the humour that was to be found in the current situation. _Almost. _With a triumphant grin and directed by Rikku's violent swearing, Auron made his way to the bathroom, knowing that there was nowhere else for the girl to run now. As she heard the warrior slide the door open and fumble for the light switch, the Al Bhed called out from her hiding place: "Um, you know, I can replace the sake."

Auron shook his head, then remembered that the girl could not see him. "With what? You gambled your money away to Tidus when he tried to push Wakka over the barrier of the Farplane."

Rikku bit her lip. "Well, I can always steal money from fiends..."

"You would still not be able to afford it," interjected Auron.

Rikku was swiftly running out of ideas. As she opened her mouth to speak, she saw Auron smirking triumphantly at her, standing at the entrance to the shower cubicle where she had chosen to hide. He reached towards her, removing the glasses from her face and placing them safely in the sink.

She giggled nervously. "Um... Sorry?"

Auron's hand automatically drifted to the power button, turning it on and soaking Rikku instantly. She spluttered indignantly, standing up and wringing her hands. "Auron!" she whined, "I'm all wet."

Her innocent face staring up at him, a pout fixed firmly upon her lips, Auron barely managed to suppress a chuckle at her forlorn expression.

Rikku, fuming with rage by his laughter, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shower with her. She lost her footing, however, on the slippery surface, and tumbled to the ground, inadvertently pulling Auron down with her as she tried to stop herself from falling, but landed lying on top of the dazed man.

Rikku gasped softly as she found their current position very agreeable. Auron's pleasant weight shifted slightly, causing one of Rikku's legs to fall in between his, her knee pressed against the warrior's intimate area which sent pleasant shivers up her spine.

Auron groaned, struggling to take in what had happened. He had hit his head on the stone floor of the shower, playing the hero as he acted as a cushion for the girl who had stolen his glasses AND sake. Rikku sighed, taking advantage of the warrior in his dazed state and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. She smiled, feeling Auron's calloused, yet gentle hands tracing soothing patterns across her back. _Wait a minute... _Realising what she was doing, Rikku made to stand up, apologising profusely, but was refrained from doing so as Auron tugged on her hand, forcing Rikku to be sprawled across his chest once more.

The warrior sat up and cupping her cheek in his hand, began to trace his thumb across her lips , continuing to rub Rikku's back still. She shut her eyes, his touch lulling her to sleep, only for him to stop his ministrations altogether a few minutes later. The girl raised her head to look at him, finding herself reflected in his warm, chestnut gaze. A breath caught in her throat as she realised how achingly close their mouths were. "Auron, why did you..."

Her sentence remained unfinished as Auron's warm lips collided with hers, causing a groan to spill from her mouth. Hesitantly looping her arms about his firm neck, Rikku was delighted as Auron wrapped his own arms about her slim waist, pulling her further onto his lap. Lost in the kiss, Rikku sighed as the older guardian's tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting the sweet interior that he found there. She gasped as Auron's wandering hands moved from her waist, reaching around to squeeze her backside as his mouth released hers and hungrily began to trail kisses down the sensitive skin of her neck.

Rikku knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this was wrong. But she was loathe to stop it as Auron's skilled hands chose to journey northwards, cupping her small breasts through the fabric of the shirt that she wore. "Auron!" she moaned, this time in pleasure, and his lips finally left her neck, moving to capture her lips in his own. Throwing her head back in ecstasy as waves of pleasure ran uncontrollably throughout her body, Rikku found herself running her small, inexperienced hands down the valley of Auron's chest, stopping short of his abdomen. She was surprised as a groan escaped the mouth of the man below her, her name whispered upon his lips as he tore his mouth away from Rikku's collarbone in order to remove her water-logged top and then proceeded to kiss the Al Bhed senseless.

Auron's hands reached around to the back of her head, cradling her skull as he proceeded to remove the clips and ties that bound her hair, allowing it to flow freely over her shoulders, the golden locks shining in the light and giving her the appearance of an angel to the warrior.

Needless to say, Auron was fully aware of the gaping age difference that existed between the pair and that little niggling voice in the back of his mind was telling the warrior so at this precise moment in time. Choosing to ignore it as his hands fondled her breasts again, Rikku was the last person in Spira that he considered to be a sexual partner. He felt the Al Bhed's hands trail over his chest again and a groan escaped his lips as he pulled her ever closer, his mouth replacing his hands. There was something about the nymph that had him captivated; though he could not quite place a finger on it. He admired the way that Rikku had tried to dissuade her cousin from journeying to certain death - and then, he knew.

Rikku was an exact replica of himself, ten years ago.

The youngest member of the Pilgrimage who had constantly riled him on a great number of occasions, broken through his stalwart barriers, reached through to him in a way that no one else could was now here with him, mewling his name as his hands slid down her shorts. Auron smiled. He was in love with this girl and he had been too stubborn to realise it.

Rikku was in heaven. After yearning for this night for so long, she was lost in a haze of passion that Auron continued to inflict upon her welcoming body. It was nothing like she had ever imagined; and Rikku was rendered helpless as Auron's mouth feverishly began to trail kisses down her bare breasts, biting at the nipple lightly as Rikku's hands tangled themselves in the warrior's soft, peppered hair, a loud moan escaping her lips as she arched her body further into his touch.

Suddenly, Auron found himself on his back again, a chuckle escaping from his lips as Rikku straddled his hips impatiently, having forced the warrior to lie on the shower floor once more. The cold water, unnoticed by either, still continued to soak the pair. Rikku leant over to kiss the man, making sure to grind her intimate area slowly, achingly over Auron's evident arousal. The warrior groaned loudly, his hands slipping around her bare back and pulling her flush against him, both groaning at the direct contact that was made. Rikku smiled as Auron rolled them over so that her back was now against the stone floor, her hands straying to his belt which she stealthily began to unbuckle, running her palms down Auron's abdomen for good measure, enticing a groan from the man. Discarding the belt, Rikku swiftly robbed the man of his trousers and boxers, her hands reaching round to squeeze his firm backside.

Neither in life nor death, had Auron known that pleasure as great as the one that he was experiencing now, could ever exist. He could not get enough of the thief that lay beneath him, the one who he had shamelessly and ruthlessly kissed, as he slowly began to unbutton her shorts, sliding them down her long legs along with her damp panties. Rikku's hands scrabbled helplessly at the man's shoulders, her erratic breathing filling the stillness of the room as Auron's hands teased the wet folds of her womanhood.

"Auron... Please!"

Guided by the slippery wetness that he found there, Auron guided two of his fingers into her entrance and Rikku groaned in response, her inner muscles clenching repeatedly as she made herself comfortable with this foreign sensation.

Auron's mouth met Rikku's in a passionate kiss, her hands holding Auron's face still as her tongue danced with his, his fingers moving quickly inside of her. Trailing soft, sweet kisses along his firm jaw, Rikku's lips moved to the warrior's neck, her tongue darting out to taste the skin as her teeth bit lightly against the flesh, her tongue shortly running over the marks she had inflicted to soothe the pain.

Rikku felt his fingers being withdrawn slowly and she whimpered at the loss of contact, then gasping loudly as Auron sheathed himself fully within her. Crystalline tears formed in her emerald eyes at the intense pain that ricocheted through her body.

"E ys cunno," Auron muttered, his lips capturing hers as she fought to adjust to the feeling of him inside her. "E muja oui."

The tears tumbled steadily down Rikku's cheeks at his last words, leaving behind trails of shimmering vapour. The pain receded almost immediately after this statement and she raised her hips, inviting Auron to continue. "E muja oui duu, Auron."

Slowly, the warrior began to thrust into her, his calloused hands on her hips as he allowed Rikku to set the pace for their lovemaking. Minutes later, Rikku's heart began to beat rapidly in her chest as she felt the ball of tightness that had been built up during their actions finally release, and along with Auron, who reached his climax moments later, together they drifted dreamily up into heaven, floating amongst the stars at the celebration of their love.

Auron removed himself from Rikku's body and rolled them over once more, her head becoming to rest sleepily against the crook of his neck and she smiled happily, content with his presence. Auron kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around his nymph as his eyes drifted shut, a soft smile tracing his lips as he relived in his mind making love to Rikku.

The object of his thoughts shifted, her movements slowly beginning to arouse the man again, and although a slight sheen of sweat glistened her body, Auron realised that her teeth were chattering, and his attention was immediately drawn to the shower head, which was continuing to release frigid water onto the pair.

Slowly, Auron stood up, and lifted Rikku into his arms bridal style, making sure to switch off the continuous onslaught of water, before making his way over to the large bed, and laying the Al Bhed securely upon it. Rikku shivered and Auron immediately wrapped his muscular arms about the girl, pulling her closer to his firm chest as he pulled the covers over them both.

In response, Rikku raised her face and placed a sweet kiss upon his mouth. Exchanging soft, butterfly kisses, their movements slow and demure in the aftermath of their passionate lovemaking, Auron continued to hold his nymph as she continued to tremble in his arms.

His hazel eye casting a concerned glance over her face, Auron ran his surprisingly soft hands over her body, coaxing warmth back into her limbs. "Are you still cold?"

Rikku nodded coyly, her lips began to trail down Auron's neck, his skin tingling at the lingering presence of her kisses. A chuckle escaped his lips as he realised what Rikku was trying to accomplish and he rolled onto her, running a hand through the river of gold hair. "When I am finished here, I guarantee that you will never be cold again," he murmured, his lips capturing hers once more.

Rikku and Auron made their way into the lobby together the next morning, causing many eyebrows to rise dramatically at their arrival. Wakka and Tidus grinned blearily at the couple, their eyes bloodshot and drooping from their lack of sleep.

"Where were you last night?" enquired Yuna timidly, whilst Lulu cast her scrutiny upon the eldest and youngest Guardians. "I woke up this morning and your bed was empty."

A faint blush stole over Rikku's cheeks and she stole a quick glance at Auron who was smirking behind his collar. "I, um, got locked out of the room and I - I, uh, spent the night with Auron."

No further questions were asked regarding Rikku's strange behaviour and she sighed, collecting her belongings as the group prepared to move on.

As they excited the travel agency, Tidus nudged Auron with his elbow. "So did Rikku keep you awake all night with her screaming?"

Auron smirked again as he strode past Tidus, heading in Rikku's direction as she stood waiting for him at the entrance to the Northern Plains. She had been screaming, but not in response to the thunder like Tidus had been implying. No, she had been screaming due to a completely different reason entirely.

Behind him, Tidus scratched the back of his head in confusion.

At Auron's approach, Rikku looked up and smiled softly, reaching out to grasp his hand. "I can't wait til we reach Macalania," she whispered truthfully, the words staining her cheeks a brilliant colour of crimson. Whilst she knew that Yuna would give her response to Seymour there, Rikku could not wait until she was alone again with the legendary guardian.

Auron smiled, his eyes warm with emotion as he moved to place a chaste kiss upon her lips whilst the others were distracted by Tidus and Wakka's pleadings to return to their beds.

"Neither can I."

* * *

**When you can't beat em, join em! Lookie, Drache and Jaymo! A lemon! XD I know that with my constant bout of writer's block I could never keep up with you, but I couldn't let you guys have all the fun! Please let me know what you think! I hope that this very, very long one shot makes up for my lack of authorly activities recently.**

**Love,**

**Tari**


	2. Everytime We Touch

Unbreak My Heart

by Tari

**Squee****ཀ ****I'm back! Well, thanks to a suggestion by Losttoxichope, I have decided to continue the idea of having Auron and Rikku getting jiggy in several travel agencies throughout Spira!**

**This one will take place at Macalania, where I am inserting my own plot****into the story. A word of warning: this story will probably be a lemon - and undoubtedly, an Aurikku. So if you do not approve of this pairing, please click the back button on your browser. Flames can be really hurtful sometimes.**

**I had originally planned to do a series of one shots where Auron and Rikku get jiggy in a series of travel agencies along the road - but each time would be a brand new fic where Auron and Rikku were unaware that they were sexually and romantically attracted to one another. But after a lot of thinking, I decided to make it a continuous fic. In other words, this is a direct follow on from Chapter One of Unbreak My Heart.**

**Anyways, I am inserting my own plot here. When the Summoner party enters Macalania, they learn of a plot by the Guado to annihilate Rikku, due to her heritage. So, sexually frustrated and plotting revenge upon Yevon and its teachings, can Auron rescue Rikku from her fate and release some tension in the process?**

**There's a little bit of Al Bhed near the end of this chapter, but because I am a nice person, I have added the direct translations at the bottom of the document. I hoped to post this sooner, but my dad disconnected the internet as a punishment to fuck knows what. And I got my nose pierced on Monday along with my best friend! **

**My first exam starts on Tuesday. Please wish me luck!**

**Dedication: This one shot is dedicated to Losttoxichope who inspired me to continue writing my initially completed story. Our favourite non-canon couple getting jiggy on a snowmobile in the next chapter (Sneaky Tari XD) is entirely for you. Huggles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any associated characters. -Pouts-  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: Everytime We Touch

Rikku exhaled slowly, rubbing her arms furiously to try and coax some warmth into her frozen limbs. Her breath floated dreamily from her mouth, rising heaven-ward in a puff of smoke. Her teeth chattering, the youngest guardian continued to drag her leaden feet in the wake of the party, desperately wishing that she had brought more suitable clothing for this weather.

Having lived in the desert for as long as she could remember, Rikku was well accustomed to languishing in the blazing sun back home, dressed scantily in shorts and t-shirts. Even at night, Sanubia rarely ever decreased in temperature - and in its own way, Bikanel was a tropical paradise. Rikku often dreamt that she was still a child, blissfully ignorant of the

chaos and destruction that occurred in the world around her. She remembered, long before her mother's death, playing in the sand with her brother, Keyakku, her mother and father seated nearby, as the family basked in one of the rare moments when the terror that was Sin, could easily be forgotten as a nightmare - not a daily reminder of the eternal punishment it bestowed upon Spira.

The frigid temperatures affecting her more than she cared to admit, Rikku could no longer feel her limbs - they were merely an unnecessary weight to her body. The travel agency at Macalania was still a fair distance away - and at this moment, even the hellish sanctuary of the Thunder Plains seemed tempting.

Auron had soon changed all that, however...

A small smile traced her lips as she thought back to the magical night of passion that she and Auron had shared in the travel agency. A warm blush stole over her cheeks as she recalled the warrior's hungry mouth trailing slow, torturous kisses along the delicate column of her throat, his calloused, yet surprisingly soft hands feeling like heaven as they caressed her breasts.

Rikku jumped slightly, as if in response to her thoughts, she felt warm material being draped luxuriously over her shaking shoulders. Reaching a hand out to stroke the crimson cloth, the Al Bhed was determined to prove to herself that this was not some wonderful dream. Frowning slightly, in case the magic would slip through her fingers like fading memories, Rikku glanced tentatively upwards, to see that Auron was walking at her side, having surrendered his infamous coat.

"Thank you," she whispered, clutching at the edges of the material and pulling it more firmly around her lithe body. She snuggled into the warmth being provided, feeling content as if she were huddled in front of a blazing fire, sipping serenely at a cup of steaming hot cocoa - or, as if she were wrapped in Auron's arms.

The warrior held out a hand, motioning for Rikku to stop as he scanned their environment for any onlookers, thankful that the remnants of the party were already quite some distance ahead. Rikku's emerald eyes grew wide with realisation as she was pulled firmly against Auron's chest, her breathing erratic and coming in short gasps as the warrior's hands trailed tantalisingly over her face, his thumb innocently brushing over her trembling lips.

Her eyes drifting dreamily closed at his ministrations, Rikku leaned further into his touch, slipping her frozen arms around Auron's neck as his digits were replaced by his warm, eager mouth.

Rikku sighed as the older guardian's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling the Al Bhed closer to him as his supple lips continued to move torturously against hers, their tongues dancing together. Lost in his kiss, Rikku failed to notice that the slow, loving caresses of Auron's mouth were becoming steadily dominant, pouring all of his passion into this sweet kiss that had been denied for so long.

Rikku groaned as she felt her lover's arousal pressing into the base of her stomach, Auron's skilled hands reaching around to squeeze her firm backside, hoisting her small weight up into his arms. In response to his actions, Rikku wrapped her long legs about his waist, grinding her hips against the warrior's and enticing a loud groan from his mouth. Although it had been at least a fortnight since she and Auron had last made love, Rikku knew in her heart that if she let things continue, there would be no stopping their actions.

As she pulled her unwilling body slowly from Auron's embrace, her conscience continued to scream at her nevertheless to refrain from the temptation of strengthening the warrior's desire. Reluctantly, the older guardian released Rikku, allowing her feet to sink into the snow once more.

Auron ran a distracted hand through his prematurely greying hair, his remaining hazel eye focussed intently upon anything that was not Rikku's gasping frame. "I apologise, I should not have -"

The Al Bhed hushed him, stepping forward to clasp the warrior's stubbled cheek in her hand, forcing him to meet her gaze. Rikku smiled softly, her eyes tender as they rested upon the countenance of the man that she loved. Moving her hand round to the back of his neck, she lowered his face to place a quick kiss upon his lips.

"We will reach the inn soon," she murmured, their eyes locked as Rikku's hands travelled downwards to catch hold of his larger one, intertwining her fingers with his. A blush stained her cheeks as a thought entered her mind and she cast her eyes demurely downward. "If you wanted to, we could, um, find a quiet spot somewhere and uh, finish this."

Auron smirked behind his collar, his eyes filled with lust as they were similarly hidden behind his glasses. "No time to waste, let's go."

Rikku giggled at the ambiguity of his words and still holding his hand, quickened her pace to match his long strides, retreating back to the sanctuary of her thoughts. She recalled how many weeks ago now, her father had sent her upon a mission to capture Yuna and prevent her from certain suicide at the hands of Yevon. If a truly benevolent deity existed, surely they would not be so bloodthirsty as to require such an unholy sacrifice? There had to be another way to defeat Sin once and for all. Regardless of the selfless sacrifice offered, Sin would always return, and continue to ravish its destruction upon Spira.

Yet Summoners gave its citizens hope: for a few years, they could sleep soundly in their beds, knowing that they would still be alive to see another sunset, permitted to spend at least one more day in the company of their loved ones. Rikku knew that such a happiness was bound to exist somewhere in this cruel world: but she knew that Summoners were not the answer.

"You seem troubled."

Rikku was pulled once again from her reveries by Auron, and she smiled sadly up at the man, forcing a grin to hide her inner turmoil. Her heart leapt in her throat at the irony that she found within the gesture. Much like Yuna always did.

Although Auron's eyes were no longer resting on the Al Bhed, instead focussed on the path, Rikku drew comfort from the quick movement of his thumb caressing the back of her hand, pondering her next words carefully before she spoke them.

"I was... thinking."

Auron gave his lover's hand a gentle squeeze, yet this comforting gesture was unable to soothe the raging battle that was occurring in the girl's heart. Rikku had lost too many people in her past to let Yuna die so needlessly, in a cause that she herself did not believe in - but deep in her heart, she knew that her cousin could not be dissuaded from completing her Pilgrimage - even if it meant sacrificing her own life in the process.

Her scattered thoughts turned upon the young man that she had encountered in the ruins of Baaj Temple. Tidus - the Blitzballer who had been adamant that his home lay in Zanarkand - an infamous machina city that had been destroyed a thousand years prior. She could already detect the faint stirrings of love that had begun to appear in their hearts - and Rikku knew that if nurtured, that love could blossom. But Tidus still did not know what would befall Yuna as she summoned the final Aeon. He did not understand the ruthless twist of fate that would lead her to eternal sleep.

She remembered, in Guadosalam, her words to Yuna as the Summoner informed her guardians of her decision to marry Seymour. _"You could always quit your Pilgrimage and get married." _The cousins had traded an understanding look, in the aftermath of that simple sentence: Seymour was not the one that Yuna had ever intended to marry. He was not the man who occupied the deepest chamber of her heart.

Rikku gave a relieved sigh as the small, welcoming hut finally entered her line of vision. After being out in this frozen hell hole for so long, the youngest guardian could almost feel the heat radiating from the travel agency; could almost picture in her mind's eye, herself and Auron lying contented in bed together, as they basked in the drowsy aftermath of their passionate lovemaking.

Beside her, a small chuckle escaped from Auron's lips and he released Rikku's hand, giving her a gentle push towards the entrance of the travel agency, giving her backside a healthy squeeze in the process. "Enquire as to whether there is a double room available. I guarantee that you will not be sharing with Yuna and Lulu tonight."

* * *

Excitement and anticipation coursed through Rikku's veins as the key to the room that she would be sharing with Auron was placed into her outstretched, trembling hand, the metal cool against her palm as her fingers closed securely over the precious instrument. 

Nodding politely to the smiling woman behind the counter, Rikku thanked her before turning to face Auron who had been watching his lover intently, his warm, chocolate-brown eyes twinkling behind his concealing spectacles.

A slow, loving smile spread dreamily across Rikku's lips as their gazes locked, both eager to reach the sanctuary of their room.

With a small clearing of his throat, breaking the magical moment altogether, Auron turned away, his eyes fixed upon the staircase which led to the sleeping quarters of the inn, pausing momentarily to motion for Rikku to follow behind in his wake.

* * *

Coming to a halt on the landing which separated one stairwell from another, Rikku used her free hand to wipe the sweat from her brow that had accumulated there. Raising her emerald eyes to the ceiling, peering intently up towards the many steps that still lay before them, Rikku emitted an agitated sigh, proceeding to lean against the solid wall momentarily. 

Auron rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation, his steadily waning patience almost completely non existent, alongside the prospect of ever reaching their designated room. A sharp tugging on his hand distracting his thoughts, the warrior glanced down, realising that Rikku was still by his side and he gave a small, rare smile, causing a blush to spread over the younger guardian's cheeks.

"Can we rest for a bit, Auron?" Rikku asked, the tiredness evident in her voice and normally bright eyes. Although the warrior was anticipating their arrival to the room in which they were to stay in earnest, he knew that he could not deny his little nymph anything. Her sweet, nonchalant words could dissolve his stalwart barriers with ease, penetrating into the stoic chambers of his heart. Auron still remained amazed at how much power the younger guardian seemed to hold over him. Never before had he let another living soul into his life, appearing cold and uncaring to society. Rikku was an exception.

Leading the girl over to the window seat which provided onlookers with an otherworldly glimpse of Macalania Lake, Auron emitted a satisfied grunt as he rested his weight upon the cushioned seat, allowing Rikku to settle herself comfortably on his lap, his large, calloused hand coming to rest protectively on her waist.

Rikku sighed happily as she was pulled against the warrior's firm chest, her head coming to rest against Auron's shoulder, nuzzling her face into the crook of her lover's neck. Secure in Auron's embrace, the memories of her cousin's Pilgrimage began to slowly evaporate from her mind like fading dreams. Safe in his arms, Rikku felt as if nothing could ever harm her and with this thought, her tired eyes began to drift lazily closed.

Startled at the sudden increase of pressure against his collarbone, Auron glanced down just in time to see that his nymph was rapidly falling asleep. Shifting the girl in his arms, he chuckled as Rikku stirred at the small movements. She smiled sleepily up at the warrior, her sparkling, emerald eyes stained darker as she struggled to remain conscious.

"It's been a long journey," she offered in explanation of her behaviour.

Auron smiled at Rikku's antics, lowering his face to place a small kiss against her hair. Leaning his head back to rest against the cool glass of the window pane, he sighed as his thoughts wandered back to the events that had led them here to Macalania.

_The journey had been long and tiring from the heart of the Thunder Plains. Even though Rikku's no longer profound fear of thunder and lightning was a blessing in many ways, from then on, there was no Travel Agency in which the lovers could seek shelter in, desperate for a few moments of privacy in which they could cast away their guise, allowing their bodies the physical and intimate contact which they both craved._

_Following the entrancing, surreal crystals in the labyrinth of Macalania Woods had been dangerous enough. With the constant threat of being ambushed by fiends ever present on the guardians' minds, whenever the Summoner party would__encounter a particularly difficult fiend, Auron would always find his gaze wandering, his eyes searching for those of his lover's before he even contemplated the welfare of his Summoner. _

_The warrior cherished the moments when Rikku would smile cheekily up at him as she picked herself up from the ground in the very heart of the battle, her chest heaving as she wiped the remnants of the defunct fiend from her clothing. With the guardians' eyes diverted, preoccupied with tending to the injured, Auron would seize his opportunity to hold Rikku close, his mouth pressing briefly against hers as he contented himself with the knowledge that she was safe._

_The smallest brushing of lips was not enough to pacify the warrior's insatiable desire, however, and as the cold, lonely nights passed achingly slowly without fulfilment, Auron found himself longing for the sweet caress of Rikku's soothing fingers as they ran through his dark locks, her soft, supple lips moving torturously against his, teasing, as the warrior's larger, calloused hands roamed freely over her body, memorising every curve and freckle as he itched to touch every inch of her porcelain skin that he could._

_The secret smiles and stolen kisses that had passed between the pair could not begin to quell the hunger that would arise deep in the recesses of Auron's heart as his mind dwelt on the night of passion shared in the Thunder Plains. He could almost taste the sweet flesh of her throat, hear the pleasurable_ _moans issuing from Rikku's mouth as he made passionate love to her._

_Rikku made his life complete. In all of his years, Auron had never known that such a love could exist like the one he was experiencing for the younger guardian. His hollow heart, devoid of emotion for so long, was slowly beginning to mend again. Rikku's love_ _penetrated his soul with poignant dexterity, flooding his stalwart barriers with the overwhelming clarity. How he could have lived so long without her continuous presence in his life was beyond Auron._

Sometime during this chain of thoughts, Rikku had shifted her position slightly to make herself more comfortable. Leaning against the warrior, her legs slung hazardously to one side, her shoes kicked off to rest her aching feet against the soft padding of the window seat. She smiled as Auron's hands began to rub soothingly over her legs, slowly kneading the pain away from her limbs.

Rikku sighed contentedly as the older guardian continued his work, his lips placing a soft, lingering kiss at the base of her neck, his hands drifting downwards to massage her petite feet. As he moved to her heel, the padding of his thumb caressing the sensitive skin he found there, Rikku leaned back in Auron's embrace one more, her hand drifting lazily upwards to tangle in the soft locks of the warrior's hair.

It was not only Rikku's hands, however, that had decided to do some journeying of their own...

She squirmed as Auron's capable hands left her feet, tracing tantalisingly up her leg and raising the hem of her shorts slightly, he continued to caress the revealed skin, his deft fingers moving achingly closer to the apex of her thighs with each movement.

The tiredness draining from her body, Rikku smiled up at Auron, a look of understanding passing between the lovers as their eyes met. They could not deny their hearts the passion that they so eagerly longed for.

Wordlessly, Auron gathered Rikku into his arms and moved away from the window seat, deeming it too cramped and awkward for their lovemaking. Their room, by mutual consensus, too far away for their liking - was out of the question. His thoughtful eyes came to rest upon a table nearby, hidden in the shadows. Holding Rikku in one arm, he awkwardly removed his heavy coat with the other, spreading it over the cold surface and laying his lover down upon the warmth provided.

A breath caught in Rikku's throat as Auron's face entered her line of vision, his chocolate-brown eyes sparkling with his love for her, a hint of playfulness hidden amongst the solemnity. Slowly, the warrior lowered himself onto her, propping his weight onto his elbows to avoid crushing his nymph that lay beneath him.

Rikku smiled lovingly up at the warrior, reaching her hands up to tangle in his hair and tugging his face sharply down until their mouths met. She sighed into his kiss, parting her lips slightly to allow his probing tongue access to the sweet interior.

Auron's eyes widened in surprise as he found his back pressed against solid wood and he chuckled in amusement as Rikku straddled his hips, her small breasts pushed eagerly against his chest. The warrior's larger hands moved immediately to the orange shirt she was wearing, and Rikku was forced to tear her lips away as the restricting garment was removed.

Auron's wandering hands grasped her buttocks through the material of her shorts and panties, causing a pleasurable groan to escape from Rikku's mouth as her intimate area was pressed momentarily against his aching arousal, before proceeding to pull his lover further up his body, stopping only when her exposed breasts became level with his waiting mouth.

Her trembling hands clutched desperately at the folds of his vest at his actions, her head thrown back in pure ecstasy as he began to suckle greedily at the unveiled flesh, his soothing tongue trailing lovingly, attentively over her erect nipples.

As Auron's mouth moved to her throat, Rikku took the opportunity to encourage him to sit up, allowing her nimble hands to discard his vest. Rikku moaned loudly at the pleasure that this position created and she rolled her hips experimentally, an evil grin tugging at her lips as a drawn out groan issued from Auron's mouth at the intimacy of the contact made.

She could feel his erection straining against the material of his boxers and decided that it was about time that he was freed from his restraints. A look of confusion crossed his features as Auron was forced back against the surface of the table once more.

"Rikku..."

She hushed the warrior's unfinished sentence by pressing her lips soundly against his, muffling any protests against what she was about to do.

She had a feeling that Auron would be too preoccupied to protest anyway.

Her deft fingers making short work of his belt buckle, Rikku's hands wandered to the waistband of his trousers, but were stopped from progressing further as Auron sat up again, his larger, calloused hands grasped hers, the visible tenderness in his eyes almost painful as they searched hers.

"Oui tuh'd ryja du tu drec," he murmured soothingly in her native language, one of his hands coming to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing the soft flesh.

A small smile gracing her lips, Rikku placed a sweet, reassuring kiss upon his lips before placing her hand over his, leaning further into his touch.

"E fyhd du cruf oui dra bmaycina dryd oui ryja kejah sa."

Auron hesitated, the uncertainty still present in his lingering gaze. Rikku twisted her head and kissed the tips of his fingers, her entrancing, emerald eyes filled with her love for the warrior.

"Bmayca, Auron."

He nodded once. Rikku smiled at her lover, shoving gently at his chest as her lips sought his once more, their tongues twining eagerly together.

Rikku drew away from his mouth, her eyes concentrated on her task, her hands resuming their work of removing Auron's trousers. Her eyes grew wide as she finally manoeuvred his boxers down his legs, the evidence of his desire revealed solely for her judgement.

Rikku swallowed apprehensively, her throat dry as her eyes were unable to revert from the magnificence that was Auron. Tentatively, she lowered her head, placing a small kiss upon the tip of his aching member.

Auron ground out her name, approving of her actions as his hips bucked upwards, craving more of her touch.

Her courage strengthened, Rikku lowered her face once more, her mouth open slightly as she prepared to administer the love and devotion that Auron had so diligently shown her.

Her lips inches away from his straining arousal, her mouth poised and more than willing to accept his gift, she was distracted as heavy footsteps were heard on the staircase, frantic voices resounding in the mystical silence that ensued.

Someone was calling their names.

* * *

**Hahaha. I am so evil! I have a feeling that I am going to be killed for ending this chapter at such a tense cliffhanger. I had to leave it there, unfortunately, in order for this sequence to integrate****with the plot. Please don't maim me too badly or I won't be able to write the next chapter. I'll try and update soon, hopefully! -Ducks flying objects-**

**Al Bhed Translations:**

Oui tuh'd ryja du tu drec - You don't have to do this

E fyhd du cruf oui dra bmaycina dryd oui ryja kejah sa. - I want to show you the pleasure that you have given me.

Bmayca - Please


	3. Lasting Magic

Unbreak My Heart

By Tari

**Hiya! Whilst I'm waiting for my dad to stop being a bugger and treat me like the adult like I am, I've decided to just go ahead and write Chapter Three. When my dad eventually gives me the internet modem back, you can look forward to a nice update of "Unbreak My Heart" I'm plodding slowly along with Chapter 6 of "Please Remember" and "More Than Words". Hopefully I should get them posted shortly.**

**My mum is singing again. Will someone end my misery and just shoot her?**

**Looks like I shall be updating my summary yet again! It wasn't intended, but when I had originally written the ending of this chapter, it was intended to be placed in the middle of the story. Then I realised that it would probably flow better if I placed it at the end. So, when I completed this and read it through twice, I came to the conclusion that I was very happy with the ending of this chapter – and that it draws all of the events of the story to a nice end. So, I am afraid to say that I decided to officially make this the final chapter of this story.**

**I realise that some of the awesome people who have been following this intently may be a bit annoyed – but personally, I believe that this is a great accomplishment for me. This is the first multi-chaptered fiction that I have EVER completed – without a word of a lie. With this done, I may yet develop the concentration and determination to see stories through to the end now. So, a big thank you to everyone who has been following "Unbreak My Heart" and have found the time to review. Huggles to all!**

**I hope now that I can perhaps complete some existing stories that I have been working on – and perhaps even be motivated to finish "Please Remember".**

**Dedication: This goes out to all of you Aurikku fans out there – who cannot get enough of our favourite non-canon couple and make dreams reality. **

**Disclaimer: Tari does not own Final Fantasy X. -Shifty eyes-

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Cloud Number Nine

Auron sighed as he ran a distracted hand through his greying hair, his calloused hands finishing tightening the buckle of his belt as he cast a surreptitiousglance in Rikku's direction in the process. Carefully avoiding the warrior's eyes, the Al Bhed continued manoeuvring the orange shirt over her head, removing the ties briefly from her hair to fix her messy ponytail.

No sooner had Auron reattached his coat, his arm sliding into the rest provided, when the owner of the voice appeared in their line of vision: an unbelievably large forelock - bright orange in colour; followed by a set of lurid, well-worn blitzball overalls. Grinning like a cat who caught the canary, Wakka appeared on the landing.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you, ya?"

When neither guardian replied, the smile slipped from Wakka's face faster than you could say "Blitzball". Crestfallen, he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, his eyes falling to Rikku who had turned her back on him, her emerald eyes absently staring out of the window, her gaze focused unseeingly upon the frozen lake of Macalania.

"Hey, you're not still sulking after losing that bet with Tidus, ya?"

Rikku turned to face the captain, her tear-filled eyes seething with anger. There was such an infinite sadness in her sparkling depths, a quiet wisdom residing there that Auron had never noticed before. He was unnerved by this new discovery.

Wakka recoiled in horror as he realised that this anger was directed at himself and he scratched the back of his neck in confusion. "Hey," he said softly, taking a step toward the silently weeping girl. "I didn't mean it like that, ya?"

In three easy strides, Auron had crossed the small landing and now stood between Wakka and Rikku, glaring sternly down at the Blitzballer. The captain swallowed nervously as he wondered idly what he had done to invoke Auron's wrath.

"I think you should leave now," spoke the warrior quietly, his eyes burning daggers into Wakka's oblivious face. "Please tell Lady Yuna that we will join her shortly."

Eagerly complying before he was on the receiving end of the legendary guardian's sword, Wakka gulped, offering Auron a quick salute before continuing down the rest of the staircase, almost tripping over his sandals in his haste.

* * *

Satisfied that Wakka was gone, Auron turned his back on the balustrade, his eyebrows creasing in concern as his brown eye settled worriedly upon Rikku's trembling form. His long defunct heart weighing heavily in his chest, the warrior held out his powerful arms, inviting Rikku into their stiff, but nevertheless, loving embrace. 

He cradled her lithe body in his arms, pulling her closer to his chest. Her tears continued to fall steadily, glistening like diamonds upon her cheeks as they became exposed in the onslaught of sunlight that continued to pour steadily through the window. Auron continued to rub Rikku's back in soothing circles, murmuring soft words of comfort as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Gradually, the malevolent sobs that wracked her small frame began to subside, leaving her weakened body limp in his embrace. Auron placed a soft, lingering kiss against her forehead and tipping her chin up, encouraged Rikku to meet his gaze. He brushed the pad of his thumb over the soft contours of her lips, ridding her delicate features of the few defiant teardrops that still remained present there.

"You are better?"

Rikku nodded in affirmation, her small hands tightening momentarily about the warrior's waist before trailing delicately over the valley of his broad chest and moved to the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers until their mouths met. Auron allowed his lips to brush over Rikku's, teasing lightly, before his kiss became steadily dominant, pouring all of his yearning into the intimate touch as his tongue continued to caress hers. Auron grasped the soft cloth of her shirt in his hands as the younger guardian began to nibble softly at his bottom lip and as he groaned under her assault, Auron could feel his body begin to respond. He knew that if he did not restrain his wandering hands now, there was no telling what would happen later.

He disengaged himself from her embrace and twining his fingers with hers, Auron proceeded to lead Rikku over to the window seat. A momentary frown crossed Rikku's face as Auron settled himself comfortably on the cushioned seat and using the belt loops of her lime green shorts as leverage, lifted Rikku onto his lap to straddle his waist.

"Shouldn't we be heading downstairs?"

"This won't take long," Auron assured her. "Now, about what happened earlier..."

Rikku fidgeted under his scrutiny and sighed, leaning forward to tuck her head securely under the warrior's scratchy chin. She was silent for a moment before answering. "I just wanted this to be perfect," she whispered, feeling her cheeks stain darker with a crimson hue. "I wanted to do something that would please you - but then stupid Wakka had to ruin it all."

Auron heaved a great sigh at her words, his large, calloused hand automatically rising to stroke Rikku's golden hair. Her emerald eyes drifted closed at the comforting gesture and the younger guardian smiled genuinely, nuzzling her face closer to the warmth provided.

The man waited until she was still again before continuing. "You are not required to impress me, Rikku; all I ask is that you are comfortable with your actions." He paused, willing her to understand the implication of his words. Auron's calloused fingers began to lazily stroke the orange feathers braided into her hair, the soft material pleasant against his skin. Rikku sighed, snuggling further into the warrior's arms, the smile still present upon her face as Auron pressed a tender kiss against the flawless skin of her forehead.

"You are perfect the way you are. Stay the same always."

"Come," said Auron at length, standing to his feet and setting Rikku firmly back on solid ground. "Lady Yuna awaits."

* * *

Simultaneously releasing a relieved sigh as the last step came into their view, Auron and Rikku came to a halt as the soft murmur of feminine and masculine voices drifted to them from the direction of the hallway. A look of understanding was silently traded between their sorrow-filled eyes as the warrior pulled his lover to him, their mouths meeting in a sweet, lingering kiss. 

He held Rikku to him for a moment before releasing her wistfully, his eyes momentarily shining with forgiveness before straightening to his full height and resurrecting the stoic barriers, his expression passive once more. The transformation that took place before Rikku's eyes was astounding and she bit her lip as Auron's guise was revealed to her once more. His countenance stern, he shoved roughly through the door, his intimidating presence having an immediate effect on everyone as imminent silence ensued.

Rikku sighed as she prepared to follow, picturing in her mind's eye the true warrior that had captured her heart: not silent, unresponsive and uncaring like so many people believed him to be, but courageous, gentle and yet vulnerable… All of the qualities that made him human – yet set him apart from other men.

The youngest guardian stepped through the door, her thoughtful expression replaced with a cheerful grin as expectant faces loomed before her, as if from some long-forgotten dream. Immediately, all conversation resumed and placing a reassuring hand upon her cousin, Yuna's shoulder, Rikku's soft gaze fell upon Wakka who was chatting animatedly to Tidus, apparently still uncomfortable given their earlier confrontation. Coughing to announce her presence, their conversation stopped immediately.

"I wanted to apologise for my reaction today," said Rikku quietly, relief flooding Wakka's face at the certainty that he would not be on the receiving end of Auron's katana. "I guess I just got so frustrated by those stupid stairs. Why'd they have to give us a room on the top floor anyway? I can't believe…"

Their playful banter continued eagerly for several minutes, ending only with a gruff clearing of Auron's throat, reminding the group of the main reason of their summons – the arrival of an envoy from Maester Seymour's party.

The silence was almost deafening as all eyes fell upon Yuna who blushed and cast her eyes downwards, her footsteps echoing in the solace as she proceeded to lead her guardians into the foyer.

Rikku made to follow her cousin, but was refrained from doing so by the presence of a heavy hand upon her shoulder. Confused, she raised her eyes upwards to see Auron gazing down at her, the approval of her actions present in his soft, chocolate-brown orb. Seeing that their fellow guardians were distracted by the Guado representative, Auron's hand travelled down Rikku's arm, catching hold of her delicate hand and squeezing softly. A warm smile traced her lips as she allowed her lover to escort her to the foyer, the inner turmoil that had risen upon the arrival of the envoy quelled by his mere presence.

His warm, copper eyes focused solely open hers; Auron raised Rikku's hand to his waiting mouth, brushing his lips tenderly across her knuckles.

The couple stood there for a while longer, proving a strange combination to behold: the Al Bhed bnehlacc and ex-warrior monk. Their countenances were peaceful as they shared a rare moment of privacy; the difficulties of the journey ahead erased from their minds as they held one another, their lips joining eagerly together: their hearts beating as one.

Even when the world could no longer be called her own – and all aspects of Spira changed duly beyond recognition, Rikku would always remember this day; content in her beloved warrior's arms as the sun set beyond the horizon, the surreal crimson glow of the enchanting, oncoming twilight reflecting the unbound love that passed between the eternally kindred spirits.


End file.
